Wrecking the block
by donnyd312
Summary: Ralph starts to see a new side a felix and feelings he has never admitted or come to terms with...how will this work out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

IM GONNA START THIS STORY HOPEFULLY FINISH THIS ONE BECAUSE I DO HAVE THE TENDENCY TO GIVE UP IF I FEEL ITS NOT GOOD ENOUGH

DISCLAIMER:i dont own these suckers and if i did you know what i would do with them

Chapter 1:

Ring!Ring!Ring!

The alarm clock sounded, ralph could hear it all the way from the penthouse. "Do you mind!?" Ralph screamed at the building, only to see a man with bed head stick his head out.

"Ya' gotta get a headstart on the day ralph!" Felix replied in a joyous mood and a little too joyous if you asked ralph. It was saturday and felix never liked saturdays because the arcade was closed on saturdays now, so why was this builder so happy?

Crash!

A box flew out the penthouse window, "ok so he's finally lost it" ralph thought to himself as he got up and looked in the box. In the box were pictures of Calhoun and they were all shattered.

Ralph mentally face palmed himself, he had forgotten that they had split a couple weeks ago. Felix was finally getting rid of memories and ralph figured it was hard for felix to get rid of them so he went up to check up on him.

On his way to door of the builders room, the door was cracked open so he let himself in. As he opened the door, felix quickly shoved a frame under the covers of the bed he was sitting on.

"Oh, h-hey ralph" felix nervously giggled "What was that?" Ralph asked being nosy as he always was , but this particular question seemed to make him tense. So, instead of making it awkward he just moved on "Well, i just came to check up on you, i saw the box and I..."

"N-no, its ?" Felix reassured trying to change the subject.

"This early?" Ralph laughed "Orange juice silly, oranges fresh from pac-man"

"Umm, sure" ralph took a seat on his bed, trying to see what his shorter companion was hiding...like i said he was nosy.

While felix was busy ralph decided to see what was in the frame, as he pulled it out from under the blanket he couldn't help but smile. It was him and the smaller man together in sugar rush.

~flashback~

"The race will start in a minute" the announcer, announced

"Get ready to eat my dust" felix yelled to ralph in the kart next to him.

"In your dre..." Ralph yelled back but was interrupted when he and felix met eyes. Then a flash went off...the young president, vanellope had taken a picture and felix did win.

Which by the way caused for more rematches.

~end~

"I remember when she took that" felix said making ralph jump from his seat. His face was heated and couldn't help but get the so called "honey glows". "Umm... yeah that was fun" ralph said it a little nervous because felix was looking weird, so he decided to leave. "Yeah, i need to go" ralph said running into the elevator. "Ralph...wait!" Felix screamed running after him. "Now, that man is just the weirdest" felix thought.

Ralph ran out of the building "why was he doing that...that glowing thing" his thoughts were interrupted when someone called his name and as he turned around it was the exact same person he was running from. "Ralphy...wait!" just then they both stopped and looked at each other.

"What did you call me?" Ralph said in an angry tone as he stomped towards felix "i...i.." felix stuttered "Don't you ever...ever call me that again!" Ralph interrupted pointing at felix.

In all realness ralph actually felt butterflies when felix calmed him ralphy, and he new that his relationship with felix was more than friendly and unhealthy. BUT! most of all...he knew it was wrong and even if he were to come to terms with it...felix would never feel the same because he was too traditional.

~flashback~

"Ralph...this is wrong" felix whispered into ralphs lips

~end~

Ralph turned and continued to stomp away leaving felix wide eyed and mouth gaped thinking about what just happened. Ralph stomped onto the train car angry ,ready to blow off steam.

He went to tappers, the only place he knew he could vent and to the only person he knew he could trust...zangief

As he sat at the bar waiting for zangief, he couldn't help but feel bad for what he said to felix. It really hurt ralph to see felix all sad but he needed it, RALPH needed it. After seeing the picture, he wanted to jump felix right then and there and show him how he felt. How he REALLY, felt about the builder with amazing hair.

When zangief got to the bar, ralph explained everything but not how he felt. Zangief seemed to understand for the most part but then he said "well ralph, you need someone who will understand and feel the way you feel about them. It doesn't help to keep beating yourself up or having the horrendous mood swings...so just tell him how you feel and if he doesn't accept you then say thats ok because its his loss" zangief said trying to give the best advice he could.

"Your right zangief...i needed that" ralph said but then got tense when zangief put his hand on his. "Listen, ralph..." zangief said looking really nervous "i don't want to be a hypocrite, so i just want to let you know. That i have feeling for you and i hope that someday we can be more than friends."

Ralph pulled his hand away, eyes widened only able to get out " i'll think about it" and ran off ready to take his advice/example to good use.

Knock!Knock!

"Ralph? I wasn't expecting you?"

PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I NEED SOME FEED BACK AND THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW


	2. Chapter 2

**OK SO I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER...I KNOW I DID **

DISCLAIMER:I don't own them and if i did id play with them( a pun might have been intended)

Chapter 2

Knock!Knock!

"Ralph? I wasn't expecting you?"

As him and felix sat back down on the bed that you would say "caused it all" , felix couldn't help but feel nervous. Ralph was unpredictable which felix also admired about the villain.

"I came here to talk about a problem" ralph finally said breaking the silence because had been couple minutes. "Did i...do something ralph ol' buddy" felix said confused scooting closer to ralph.

"SEE! Thats the problem right there i don't want to be...BUDDIES!" Ralph shouted at the smaller man. Only to sigh realizing how rude and mean he had just sounded.

Ralph put his palms to his face ready to storm out thinking it was a mistake only to try again in the morning, before the arcade opened.

"You dont?" Felix sniffed trying to hold back tears because of the outburst. As ralph lifted his head up took look at felix , his heart could have exploded looking at him. "No..." ralph sighed "i wan.." but he was interrupted by felix getting up.

Felix stomped to the door and swung it open , "If you dont want to be buddies then fine! Get out! I don't need you!" Felix screamed at the top of his lungs.

"But you didn't let me finish" ralph stated trying to finally get to the point. "I don't think there is much left to say at this point" felix said pointing to the door , looking away from the wrecker who wrecked his heart and self confidence.

"Fine! Ill leave" ralph stomped out to his place across the way.

The next morning

"Coin alert, coin alert, coin alert" the program sounded

The game started and as ralph could see, felix was fine and alright. But as they got more into the game ralph saw a different side of felix, one that was very scary.

Felix stormed around fixing windows but as he fixed the windows, his face was full of mixed emotions. From what ralph could tell felix was hurt, angry, sad and vulnerable.

Once the game ended ralph knew what he had to do, apologize. As ralph approached felix he knew there was no turning back because felix was mad dogging him.

"Hey, can we talk?" Ralph asked shyly not knowing what to expect.

"Sure , unless you wanna talk about how bad my skills are..." felix said trying to ,make ralph feel bad.

"No, last night it was a mistake...i wanna be your buddy" ralph reassured taking felix's hand, almost making the shorter man swoon. "I wanna be more than just buddies though..." as he finished ralph flinched not knowing what to expect.

As he waited for an answer , felix's face lit up "well, i'll be...if you wanted to be best buddies then just say so" felix said laughing the situation off.

Ralph sighed and face palmed himself "was this man really that clueless?"

Ralph suddenly grabbed the smaller one lifted him up to face height. "I meant MORE!" and as he finished he kissed felix. All felix could do was stay in shock but before he could react ralph did.

"I shouldn't have done that" ralph said silently putting the builder back down, before running to the train car.

Ralph suddenly disappeared into the tunnel headed for the station. Good thing it was the last game of the day because ralph needed to get away and it would have been awkward to stay.

Once felix gathered himself, he touched his lips feeling the sensation of ralphs lips on his. He had so much to say and so much to get off his chest now but first he had to find ralph and he knew the first place to check.

TAPPERS

As felix ran through the door at tappers he was stopped in his tracks to see, ralph kissing zangief. He couldn't believe his eyes , why would ralph go around kissing people?

Why did he take felix's feelings and keep throwing them around?

But felix was knocked out of thought when he made eye contact with ralph. Once he realized they were making eye contact , a tear dropped down his face. Just then felix threw his hammer on the ground and ran out ashamed.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?AM I GOING IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION? JUST REVIEW AND GIVE FEED BACK**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, SOO THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER AND YEAH I KEEP BEGGING FOR REVIEWS BUT THEY ARE NEEDED**

Disclaimer: i don't own fictional characters!

Chapter 3

As ralph got home from a long night at tappers he decided to talk to felix...again, in the morning. This was a fun night that ralph got to spend with his boyfriend. He couldn't help but feel bad seeing felix ,only to play it off like he did. What could he do ,tell his boyfriend he kissed felix and just chase after felix? HE wasn't important then , it was his boyfriend.

Boyfriend, oh boy did he love the word but he was bummed that he didn't come out with the one he truly loved.

Knock!Knock!

"Ugh!" Ralph sighed really wanting/needing some rest from all the root beer. "Who is it?" Ralph screamed staying in bed like a lazy ass. "Its me...don" ralph wondered what he wanted and decided to let the nicelander in. As he opened the door he noticed it wasn't just him...it was the whole complex. "Have you seen felix?" One of them said "we think he went turbo..." they continued.

**HELL YEAH THIS WAS SHORT BUT IT WAS A GOOD KIND OF SHORT. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WISH YOU A HAPPY THANKS GIVING OR WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE OR IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE AT ALL, HAVE A NICE DAY...DON'T GET TOO FAT, I KNOW I WILL :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**SOOOO...WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE LAST CHAPTER?**

**AND I KNOW IT TOOK FOREVER FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT I FELT AS THOUGH IT NEEDED SUSPENSE **

Disclamer: if i owned them, i wouldn't be writing about them (and there are some rumors about the second movie)

Chapter 4

"Turbo, what do you mean he's going turbo?!" Ralph stood angry at the suggestion, "He isn't here, so where could he be?" Don said obviously frustrated from the subject. Don sighed ,"...just find him." And with that the nicelanders were off to pack for just in case.

Ralph ran to the train cart and took it straight to grand central station. But was suddenly stopped when he realized there was soooo many games he could be in.

Just then he thought, "Where would he be most comfortable?"

BRAIN FART

Ralph looked in a complete 360 only for his eyes land on the perfect game. "Sugar rush"

Ralph ran to the entrance, "Ralph!" But stopped in his tracks turning to see...zangief.

"Oh hey...what's up?" Ralph said trying not to seem panicked. Zangief skipped toward him being the opposite of his villainous character, jumping into ralphs arms and kissed him.

"Why are you going to the sugar rush, the arcade is about to open?" Zangief said a little worried. "I know, i know but its felix..." ralph paused not knowing how zangief would take it. "game jumped" ralph said flinching for a reaction.

All zangief could say was "oh..." trying to keep his jealousy side down.

"Ummm, yeah..." ralph said still not knowing what to say or how zangief was gonna react. "...i gotta go now.." ralph finally continued stepping away slowly hoping not to hear...

"Wait!" Zangief yelled, making ralph sigh in disbelief "Yes, sweetums?".

"I should come too"

"Why?

"Why not?"

"Well, because you have your own game to get to"

"I know, i know, i just wanted to make sure YOU made it out safe"

Ralph sighed even harder trying to think about what he was getting himself into.

"Fine." Ralph finally gave in and with that...they were off on another adventure to find felix and bring him back.

BUT! I think thats the least of his worries because a man inside the game whose hatred has grown for felix, might just try to stop them.


End file.
